Her Hero, His Slave
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: A futuristic warrior wakes up inside The Tower of Heaven and meets an enslaved girl. Even though he has reverted back to age 13, he's stronger than he was as an adult, and he has both arms. Oh yeah, and Ghost Nappa insisted on working with me in this crossover now too. *WARNING: Lemons and Limes.*
1. Chapter 1

**HER HERO, HIS SLAVE**

**********DISCLAIMER:******** I don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail 2014, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

***_REVIEWS*_**

******_TO GUEST #1:_ Actually, the lime makes perfect sense GIVEN**** THE SITUATION. So explain otherwise, or just go with it. (2.) Please explain what part of this seems unintelligent and childish. Not perfect, but eh. (3.) Of course it doesn't have a clear plot yet. It's only the 1st chapter, after all. (4.) Oops, I kinda forgot about Grandpa Gohan, ehehehe... (5.) It's also very possible for Future Son Gohan to develope the energy reserves for SSJ2. (6.) I won't waste time boring people to death with all details and no action. MY STORY, MY RULES! CLEAR?! Finally, (7.) THE CHAPTER'S STILL INCOMPLETE. I make it up as I go, and I definitely feel the need to change some things. It's just that I'VE GOT TENDONITIS IN BOTH WRISTS AT THE MOMENT, so I've been typing with my nose. It's a comical sight, really. Just imagine a rooster sitting on it's butt while Peking at birdseed on the ground. Anyways, corrections DO INDEED need to be made, and they will, so don't worry. Just remember that it's not easy to type with your nose without hurting your neck while you're at it, so it maaaaay take awhile.**

_**TO GUEST #2: **_**I ********agree with you 100%, my friend. Gohan didn't NEED to even use 0.01% of his power, but I felt that getting him to WANT to transform out of anger would be exciting for the readers.**

**Chapter 1: Tower Of Heaven**

Nothing but darkness was surrounding Future Gohan. 'Am I dead? What happened to Androids 17 and 18?! I remember Trunks sacrificing himself for me before I lost myself to rage before everything went black...Trunks... Please forgive me for being so weak...I'm so sorry!' Future Gohan thought with tears freely flowing down his face. Suddenly he saw a small light appear far away in the distance, like at the end of a tunnel. This light was barely visible at first, but about 5 seconds later, Gohan noticed that it was starting to move towards him. The light kept getting closer to the half-Saiyan's position until it completely engulfed him.

_Outside The Tower of Heaven_

It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and a storm has been raging outside all day as sounds of lightning, thunder, and sheets of rain was be heard all throughout The Tower of Heaven. Suddenly, a loud crashing noise was heard right outside of the Tower of Heaven. When a couple of guards went to check it out, they found a teenager about 13 years of age lying in a crater from outside the tower. He had jet-black hair and wore an orange martial artist's gi, over a blue, weighted undershirt. He also had two blue, weighted wristbands, and two weighted boots on his person. The guards walked up to the young teenager to see if he was alive. Upon finding a heartbeat, they picked the young teenager up and thre-dragged him into a cell with other people before gasping for air for the next 15 minutes. His boots, wristbands, and undershirt were far too heavy for the guards to remove from his body, so they decided that it was too much effort didn't bother. "...Hey...how much...do...those things...weigh...anyways...?!" The first guard asked while panting between breaths. "Too...much...so forget...about...the restraints. He...won't be able...to move...anyways..." the second one gasped out. Upon catching their breath, they managed to stand back up and limp away.

_Back inside the tower_

Upon regaing consciousness, Future Teen Gohan started rubbing his head. "Ouch. What happened? Oh no, TRUNKS!" He yelled as his eyes shot open. Five seconds later, he blinked twice in confusion before shouting to no one in particular, "Where the heck am I? Wait, Why am I a young teenager again?! Still lying on his back, he took a quick look around before his eyes widened in horror upon what he saw. Men, women, and children were bound in chains and wearing nothing but rags over their bodies. They looked malnourished, and their eyes were lifeless. The guards kept on whipping or beating the people who couldn't keep up a fast enough pace, and screams and cries of pain reverberated throughout the tower. "W-What is this awful place?" Gohan asked in shock. It was then that he noticed a girl with scarlet hair asleep on top of him. She also had her feet on something between his legs. And are her feet shackled?!

***LIME START***

Future Teen Gohan was not about to disturb this poor soul from her sleep, but it didn't keep him from mentally panicking. 'Crap! What am I supposed to do now?!' He thought to himself. However, he was pulled from his thoughts when the girl started wiggling her soft little toes on his 8-inch, rock-hard dick. Then she gently started moving her soft little feet up and down his long, hard cock at a slow pace, causing the cold chain to lightly tickle his manhood as well and causing him even more pleasure. 'T-This can't b-be happening to me!' The Saiyan hybrid from the future thought to himself as she started swaying her feet from side-to-side on his hardness and causing the chains to tickle his shaft even more. Next she softly tapped her toes on his cock before sticking her 2 big toes up and her 8 little toes down and rubbing it softly with the soft, smooth bottoms of her 2 big toes. After that, her 2 big toes went down the head of his cock and outwards before coming back up the same way. At this point, he just couldn't hold it in anymore. The scarlet-haired girl tapped her 2 big toes on him one more time before climaxing. An ubelievable amount of warm, sticky cum shot out of Future Teen Gohan's cock and all over the girl's feet as she continued rubbing them all over his manhood.

***LIME END***

When the scarlet-haired girl opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the boy who she'd fallen asleep on top of. He kept muttering something about how he'd been violated and that he needed an adult while looking both deppresed and disturbed. Then she noticed that she was rapidly rubbing her feet and wiggling her toes against something hard underneath his rags. They also felt warm and sticky all over. She turned around to find her feet covered in white stuff from rubbing them directly against his penis! She turned back to the traumatized boy and realized what she'd done. Turning beet-red, she quickly removed them with a startled scream before hugging him before crying out, "I'm so sorry! Please hit me!" THAT got his attention, as he grabbed her and shouted, "Calm down, calm down! I can't hit someone who hasn't done anything wrong! I-It's okay, really! I'm sure it was just an accident!" She let out a sigh of relief before giving him a weak smile and said, "Hi, I'm Erza...Scar...let." She barely finished saying before fainting. "Erza!" Future Teen Gohan yelled before fasing out and catching her in mid-fall, bridal-style. Upon doing so, he was finally able to get a good look at her for the first time, and what he saw almost made him puke. This girl, who was no older than 11 years, had her scarlet-colored hair coated in her own blood. She had one brown eye; her hands and feet were in shackles; and she was battered from being tortured to the point where she looked like nothing more than a stump of dried-up blood. They even gouged out her right eye! And yet...she kept smiling. With tears streaming down his face, the futuristic teenager channeled a small bit of his energy into her beaten and broken body, and a golden light cover her body before disappearing seconds later. He then pulled out a half of his last Senzu Bean out from underneath his left wristband before opening her mouth and making it go down her throat. One of the guards finally noticed this and walked over while yelling out, "Hey guys! Look, the new slave finally woke up!" Once he said that, all of them ran up and started laughing at them both. One of them even had the audacity say, "Looks like we beat the little bitch to death! That's what happens when you try to defy us! Alright, lets get the body." With his back turned to them, the teenage Saiyan hybrid from the future stood there silently as the guards walked through the door. Upon walking 2 steps forward, however, all of them were stopped dead in their tracks by what seemed like an invisible barrier. After looking at the girl, one of the guards said in surprise, "H-Hey, wait! The girl, her wounds are all healed, and she's waking up!" Sure enough the guards looked baffled to see her injuries from a few seconds ago were suddenly gone without a trace, and they were finally able to move forward again, though they were too shocked to do so at the moment. She woke up to see the same 13-year old by from earlier with tears streaming down his face. 'Is he crying for...ME...?' She thought in question. It was then she realized that this young teenager was the one who had somehow saved her! As Future Teen Gohan was turning towards the guards, a hand suddenly grabbed him from behind and heard Erza say, "Thank you so much for saving my life." As soon as he turned around, Erza snaked her arms around his neck and locked her and kissed him passionately on the lips and said, "I love you."

He never saw it coming. Future Teen Gohan's eyes widened in total shock when she closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. She held the kiss for about 10 seconds before breaking it and whispering in his ear, "You're so kind. Even though we just met, you saved my life anyway and even wept for me. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I really do love you. Will you stay with me forever?" Too stunned to move, Gohan just stood there, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, for about 30 seconds before his brain finally began to process what had just happened before blushing deeply. After about 15 more seconds, he smiled warmly and gently whispered back, "If that's really what you want, then I'll be more than happy to, Erza." Upon hearing his answer, Erza started crying tears of joy before taking Future Teen Gohan's lips to her own again. This time, he passionately returned the kiss and made her moan in pleasure. In the middle of their kiss, however, Erza suddenly broke it and let out an earsplitting scream and fell to the floor in paralysis from a sudden jolt of electricity. As tears flowed down her cheeks, she saw two guards, one who attacked her and another at Future Teen Gohan. Now only one question entered her mind. Why was her boyfriend still standing?

"Hah! That took care of-URK!" Faster than anyone was able to see, Future Teen Gohan fased in front of the guard who had just hurt Erza and severed the upper half of his body from the lower half with a simple arm-chop that cut clean through the man's midsection. It wasn't until the two halves of the slaver's body hit the floor that anyone realized what had happened. Upon said realization, everyone's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at seeing the arm of the teenage Saiyan hybrid from the future that had sliced the man in half, his bangs hiding his eyes from everyone's view. Then it happened.

Massive bolts of lightning began falling from the sky and crashing all around the Tower of Heaven. One bolt kept striking the ground right behind the young teenage warrior that sent everyone flying except for himself and little Erza, who he kept safe within a barrier. The ground started shaking violently as the wind whipped up water spouts right outside. Even chunks of earth arount the cell started cracking and levitating around the Saiyan hybrid from the future. Suddenly, right as the next lightning bolt from behind him appeared, his black hair turned golden, and his black eyes turned into a very sharp color of jade as Future Teen Gohan roared out, "HOW DARE YOU BASTARDS HURT HER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" When the dust finally settled, it revealed that the young teenage warrior had gone Super Saiyan!

The group of 12 guards fell to their knees and shook in sheer terror under the oppressive aura of the Super Saiyan. Erza also fell to her knees and trembled, but for different reasons than the slavers. She felt a mixture of total shock, awe, and fear upon seeing her boyfriend suddenly surrounded by a chirping golden aura, golden hair, and sharp jade-colored eyes. She was barely able to stammer out a question to her Golden-Haired boyfriend, "I-I-I-I-Is...t-t-th-tha-t...y-y-yo-u...G-G-G-G-Go-Go" As he turned to face Erza, his expression went from dead-serious to a smirk and gave her a nod, "Go-d...?" She finally finished the last word of her question, resulting in Super Saiyan Future Teen Gohan REVERSE-FACE-FAULTING. He jumped back up and shouted comically, "No, Not Go-d, but GO-HAN! My name's Gohan!" Everyone sweatdropped except for Erza, who smiled brightly and said, "Ah, so that's what your name is!" Gohan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a look that said he forgot to tell her his name earlier, and the group of guards face-faulted again.

Meanwhile, the rest of both the guards and slaves inside the tower had stopped what they were doing and also shook with horror upon feeling the intense powery that the Super Saiyan was emitting. "It's so intense! W-What type of mage can wield that much magic?!" One of the guards finally spoke up/asked. Everyone else looked curious as well before the teenage warrior from the future answered, "Magic and mages don't exist where I come from. I use ki." Silence. For almost a full minute, nobody moved, talked or made a sound. Then, "WHAT?! THAT'S YOUR LIFE FORCE! YOU'LL DIE FROM USING IT!" Came the cries of disbelief from all the guards. Future Teen Gohan just smirked before saying, "You won't die if you know how to use it properly, and as you can see, I have more than enough to spare."

Back in the cell of Future Teen Gohan and his Erza, one of the guards started to charge him. "So what?! It's only one boy!" The man shouted out as he swung his sword at the young Super Saiyan. Eyes widening in shock and horror, the guard let out a bloodcurdling scream as his blade shattered upon making with contact with Future Teen Gohan's neck. Following that, the half-Saiyan pushed the range of the pressure from his power out from his body ever-so-slighty, causing all of the guards in the cell with him to shatter into nothingness.

Erza's eye popped out of her head, and her mouth dropped to the floor in a comedic fashion upon witnessing every guard-the dead one included-in the cell with her break into pieces before dissapearing completely. She wasn't hurt by the pressure that her Super Saiyan boyfriend was releasing because she was still being protected by his barrier. 'H-He killed-no, destroyed-them without even attacking?! T-That's impossible, though! HE IS a God, a Golden God! ...He's MY Golden God...!' Erza thought to herself as she smiled softly with a blush on her face. Then, at long last, it finally came. For the first time in her 5 long years at this accursed tower, Erza felt something that she never thought she'd feel again: HOPE. Not able to hold them back any longer, the scarlet-haired slavegirl was on her knees, weeping as her emotions finally overwhelmed her. Then she felt a hand touch and caress her face and looked up to see her Gohan smiling gently at her while wiping away her tears before saying, "Hey, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright now, I promise. Let me just take care of these guys. Then you won't have to cry anymore." Suddenly, it hit her. **GOHAN.**** HE was the reason for her hope! It was all thanks to Gohan... HER GOHAN. **Suddenly, Erza's feelings for the young Super Saiyan teenager became too much for her, and she pulled him into a kiss so passionate, so emotional, and so full of love that it left all the ones before it in the dust. Using his ki to keep the air circulating in both of their lungs, Gohan kept the kiss with Erza going for 30 minutes non-stop while cumming all over each other (through their rags) a total of three times in the proess, something that not even Chuck Norris could top (lolz). "Go get 'em, Gohan." Erza whispered confidently yet gently into his ear and getting a nod from him. "Oh don't worry, you can count on it!" Gohan said before lowering his head and boring his eyes underneath his bangs and thought as tears fell from his face, '...Especially...after I saw everything that you've suffered through in your memories just now...THEY'RE!'

**PLAY SONG: "Hero" by Skillet**

Gohan slowly turned to face the guards, eyes still hidden under his bangs. "I know everything you slavers have ever done to Erza." Gohan said quietly as a couple of sparks of yellow bioelectricity appeared in front of him, tears still running down his face. Suddenly, the ground started rumbling intensely again as the half-Saiyan from the future tensed up. As his power skyrocketed, Gohan began shaking violently from the horrid amount of sorrow he felt for Erza and the rage that he felt against these damned guards for being the reason for her pain before finally 'blowing his stack'. He screamed for what seemed like 5 minutes as more yellow sparks of bioelectricity kept appearing all around the tower. Then finally, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" With one final roar, a crater formed beneath him, and tall, thick dustcloud appeared all around him. When the dust had finally settled, everyone-guards and slaves alike-were trembling in shock and disbelief at what they were now bearing witness to. His eyebrows had thinned, and his hair was every lock in his hair pointed straight up except for one bang drooping down towards his forehead. His jaded eyes had become sharp, rigid, and cold with hidden fury, and they held no mercy for his enemies. Blue, crackling bolts of bioelectricity were now flickering around him every few seconds, and his personality was deathly serious. Future Teen Gohan finally ascended to Super Saiyan 2!

Everyone-guard and slave alike-was trembling in shock and disbelief at what they had just witnessed. The guards were now pale and just fell to their knees, petrified with fear, while the slaves had all frozen in complete shock and awe at this sight. "Daddy, is he an angel?" Asked a wide-eyed girl in amazement. "Yes...yes he is, my daughter," the girls father replied, tears of joy and hope finally making their way to the surface. Then...

"YOU MONSTERS DID SO MANY HORRIBLE THINGS TO MY ERZA! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Suddenly Gohan vanished for no more than a second before reappearing back to the same location. Another second passed before every one of the guards' bodies registered the pain of having their fingers all cut off, and all of the were missing their eyes too. All of them no longer able to hold a weapon or see, they all screamed out in both pain and (now that were basically helpess) horror. "Hey tell me, how does it feel now that you cretins are the helpless ones at someone else's mercy, huh?" The young teenage Super Saiyan 2 asked the guards mockingly with a smirk-not that they would've seen it anyways-before scowling seriously again before concluding, "Not that you'll be getting any from me." A couple of seconds later, the slavers were screaming in pain upon feeling their arms and legs snap like twigs.

Just when Future Teen Gohan was certain that none of these damned slavers wouldn't be capable of causing harm to anyone ever again, several fire mages came rushing to the scene and attacked the mighty Super Saiyan 2 with fire(ball) magic. "GOHAAAN! NOOOOOOO!" Erza screamed out in horror and broke down into tears. She felt so stupid for hoping for the other impossible, and now she had just lost someone she loved because she didn't stop him. As she screamed/sobbed out in pain, her eyes started to dull and become lifeless. Suddenly, just when she had lost all hope, she heard a very familiar and powerful voice speak from inside the smoke. "Was that supposed to be an attack? That's just pathetic," Erza's face went from crying to pure shock before finally turned into an overjoyed grin upon hearing her Gohan's taunt aimed at the dark fire mages. The smoke cleared to reveal a completely unharmed Gohan!

"W-WHAT IS HE?!" one of of his newest attackers shouted out in terror. Gohan decided to answer this question by recititing his father's speech to Frieza when he transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Who am I? I am the hope of the universe! I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am the light in the darkness, protector of the innocent! I am truth." Guards and dark mages alike were now whimpering and trembling in fear as the young half-Saiyan teenager from the future continued, "Ally to good! Nightmare to you! I...am Gohan, and I...am a Super Saiyan! I AM A SUPER SAIYAAAAAAAAAN!" Gohan roared, causing the ground to shake violently as his enemies were all quivering at the incredible amount of power being emitted by the Super Saiyan 2. "NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORROR, BASTAAAAAAARDS!" Those were the last words that the dark fire mages and guards heard before fear, panic, and insanity/madness overtook them.

"AAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE KILLED SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" One of the dark mages screamed out in terror before taking a sword from a downed guard and killing himself by stabbing it through his own throat. Several other dark mages soon followed suit, while others were petrified by fear that made any attempts to move futile. There were also those who either tried to take hostages, attacked the slaves, and/or continued to attack this seemingly invincible enemy of theirs. Of course, all of these attempts were all for naught, thanks to the Gohan's blinding speed and unbelievable power. One by one, the young half-Saiyan warrior knocked them all out, using less than a fraction of his power. The Super Saiyan 2 didn't want to kill them just yet, not until they experienced despair, anyway.

**Play the song, "Top Gun Anthem" for maximum emotion.**

When Gohan had finally knocked out the last of the slavers, he stood up straight in all of his golden glory. After a few seconds of silence, the young half-saiyan warrior looked at the slaves before announcing in a serious tone, "It's done, you're all free again. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have some unfinished business to take care of." All of the slaves gasped in shock and amazement when their shackles shattered to pieces with just a touch of his finger. The last person he came to was Erza, who kissed him deeply once her boyfriend crushed her metal restraints. She smiled warmly into his sharp, jade-colored eyes before he asked if she knew of anyone else that needed saving. She nodded and told him about Rob, Sho, Wally, Milliana, Simon, and Jellal, who were being kept in the torture room where she had been before getting thrown back into her cell. With that, they ran towards the room where the scarlet-haired girl's friends were being held. Once they had left the area, every (now-ex)-slave was suddenly on their knees. Suddenly, unparalleled joy, along with many other emotions, finally overtook them, and tears of happiness overflowed from their eyes as they looked up and screamed to the heavens with all their might. THEY WERE FINALLY FREE!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**At last, I've finally fully completed Chapter 1. Yayz. Next chapter should be fun. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HER HERO, HIS SLAVE**

**********DISCLAIMER:******** I don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail 2014, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**********Chapter 2: Beatdown**

Upon arriving at the torture room, Gohan and Erza burst through the doors to the sight of six beaten, bloody, and unconscious bodies chained to the wall. The scarlet-haired girl gasped in horror at the awful condition of her friends were in while the Super Saiyan 2 quickly ran up to them and shattered their restraints with the touch of his finger.

"Rob! Milliana! Sho! Wally! Simon! Jellal! Please wake up!" Erza cried out, causing them to stir. Opening their eyes, they looked up to see their scar scarlet-haired friend crying her eye out while telling them how thankful she is that they're alive.

"Is that really you, Erza? How did you find us, and what happened to all of the guards?" Sho asked her in confusion before another voice spoke up from behind Erza.

"_I _happened," Gohan answered as he stepped forward.

**PLAY SONG: "Into The Night" by Chad Kroegar of Nickelback**

All six of her friends' jaws dropped and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they looked at him in utmost disbelief, awe, fear, and hope. "...Hey...Someone please pinch me. I...need to know that I'm not dreaming...," Milliana managed to barely breathe out in shock as she continued to stare at the half-Saiyan like he was some kind of angel that had come down from Heaven to save them from this Hell.

"Gohan, meet my friends Rob, Milliana, Sho, Wally, Simon, and Jellal! Everyone, this is Gohan! He freed everyone after he beat all of the guards and dark mages like it was nothing! My Gohan and I started dating today! He's my boyfriend now!" Erza suddenly introduced everyone with a huge smile on her face while all 6 of her friends' eyes comically bulged out of their sockets upon hearing this news. It was then that one of her friends happened to notice something on Erza's lower body that he'd never seen on HER before.

"Hey wait, why do you have that gooey-looking white stuff all over your legs and feet, Erza?! That's only supposed to happen to young women! How did they manage to get their evil paint brushes to work on you?!" Sho shouted as he and everyone else looked at her in horror. Confused by her friend's statement, the scarlet-haired girl looked down to find that her legs and feet were still covered in both Gohan's and her own warm, sticky love juices.

"H-huh?! W-W-What are you all t-talking about? Th-that's not paint! I-It's..." Erza suddenly, trailed off as her eyes started to swirl, and her face suddenly turned so red that it was practically glowing at this point upon finally putting 2 and 2 together.

"Hey, look! They painted her new boyfriend too!" Milliana also gasped out upon noticing it on him as well. Unlike his girlfriend, Gohan didn't need to look down to understand what they meant as his face immediately lit up as well. Both the half-Saiyan boy and the scarlet-haired girl robotically turned their heads towards each other in mortification and realized that neither of them had remembered to get rid of the cum from their earlier encounter! And THEN...

**Play the song, "Ghost Nappa" by TeamFourStar**

Their eyes now swirling, their faces now 12 new shades of red, and their ears now emitting steam, the young couple was about to say something until an errie-sounding voice echoed throughout the room. "They painted...THEMSELVES."

Then Ghost Nappa appeared in front of them from out of thin air.

"You see, Erza stuck her feet down Gohan's pants while they were both out cold. When the guy woke up, the unconscious girl started rubbing her feet and toes all over his penis. Then cum, which is the stuff that you all call 'white paint', squirted out of his penis and all over her feet and toes. A few minutes later, they both made out with each other for 30 minutes straight while cumming all over themselves and each other 3 times during th-" Ghost Nappa's colorful explanation was cut off by the sound of both Gohan and Erza screaming in horror and embarrassment at the top of their lungs.

Meanwhile, Milliana, Sho, Wally, Simon, and Jellal all stared at both the half-Saiyan and the scarlet-haired girl incredulously while Rob's soul was floating above his mouth as he lay there unconscious. A GHOST had just suddenly appeared right in front of an elderly man and told his surrogate grandkids-who happen to be with him at the moment-THIS kind of story in graphic detail.

Just then, Gohan's expression turned deathly serious before getting everyone's attention and saying, "Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you all. Something evil is coming this way, and FAST. I want all of you to stay inside this tower until I return, got it? Oh, and I'll be taking Erza and 'Jellal' with me, since I don't want to take any chances." Only Rob noticed the way that the half-Saiyan referred to Jellal as if he were an imposter, but before he could say anything, Gohan kicked a hole in the wall of the tower-revealing that the storm had passed on, though the dark clouds still remained-before picking up both the scarlet-haired girl and the blue-haired boy and flying off, much to everyone's shock and disbelief, if the way that everyone's jaws dropped to the floor while their eyes bulged out of their heads was anything to go by.

When they took to the sky, both Erza and Jellal closed their eyes and screamed at the top of their lungs for about 20 seconds before they heard a voice. "You two can open your eyes now," the aforementioned voice belonging to Gohan said to them before they noticed that they hadn't hit the ground yet.

When the two of them opened their eyes, they gasped loudly in unison upon beholding a sight so amazing and unforgettable that it stole the breath away from both Erza and Jellal. They were flying. FLYING. This wasn't wind magic, but the real deal! Erza found herself at a loss for words as she stared at her boyfriend in unmatchable awe and wonder.

"Gohan, how...? This can't be real. You do the impossible with the ease of a breath. You're like an angel, or a superhero. During what was probably our darkest hour, you suddenly and mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and saved us all as if it were nothing. You gave us hope when all seemed lost. You even allowed a lowly slave such as me to become your girlfriend. If this is a dream, then I hope that I never wake up from it," Erza whispered softly while tears of happiness flowed freely down her face.

Giving her a warm smile, Gohan gave her the most noble answer that she had ever heard in her life thus far. "I promise you that this isn't a dream, Erza. Besides, why wouldn't I use my powers to help those who need it? I'm sure that you would've done the same thing if you were in my position."

Now unable to restrain her feelings for him from overflowing any longer, Erza wrapped her arms around the half-Saiyan's neck and kissed him more passionately than she ever had before. "From now on, you're my hero, and I'm your slave," Erza whispered tenderly into the ear of her Gohan as she leaned in for a kiss again.

"HEY! I'm still here, you know!" Shouted out Jellal, causing Gohan and Erza to yelp in surprise before turning their heads sideways in embarrassment.

Suddenly a booming roar resounded throughout the skies.

"It's here," Gohan stated seriously as he stopped about 500 feet away from The Tower of Heaven. Just then a pitch black shadow appeared above the clouds. When it descended directly in front of the three of them, both Erza and Jellal could only gasp in horror at what they saw, while the Super Saiyan 2 stared at it with a hardened expression.

The beast's eyes were completely white, and it's mouth contained razor-sharp teeth. It's body, wings, and tail were all covered in black scales with spiraling, blue markings. It was the one and only Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse, Acnologia.

After about a minute-long staring contest with the half-Saiyan, Acnologia roared right in the faces of Gohan, Erza, and Jellal. Deciding to taunt the dragon, Gohan said/asked with a smirk, "Hey, there are these things called breath mints. Have you heard of them?" A tick mark appeared on Acnologia's forehead before it roared once more in anger and prepared to attack. Erza and Jellal didn't seem too thrilled with the Super Saiyan 2 for making that remark toward the dragon, either. 'That idiot! Is he trying to get us killed?! Doesn't he know who that dragon is?! How could he just taunt it like that?!' Both Erza and Jellal thought in unison while looking at Gohan like he was insane.

_Back at The Tower of Heaven_

Despite their savior's orders to stay inside, all of the now ex-slaves ran outside to see what was happening. Their eyes widened in horror as they trembled in fear upon seeing their savior facing off against The Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse. Everyone fell to their knees, unable to do anything but watch helplessly from the sidelines at the battle that was about to take place.

_Back outside, Gohan vs. Acnologia_

Acnologia roared viciously and flapped its wings in an attempt to blow the three away. However, it's eyes widened upon noticing that Gohan wasn't budging, and he was holding the other two in place as well!

"Are you trying to cool me off, or was that actually an attack?" The half-Saiyan taunted. Roaring again, The Black Dragon swung an arm at it's opponent, only to have it blocked by the Super Saiyan 2's leg. "If this is your best, then you don't even have a chance," Gohan told beast as it's eyes bulged out of it's skull in a comedic fashion.

Erza and Jellal couldn't believe what they were seeing! Gohan had just used his own leg to block a swipe from The Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse like it was nothing! Numb from the shock, they could only stare in disbelief at this inconceivable feat.

Acnologia was also dumbstruck at this point. **'A BOY blocked my attack?! IMPOSSIBLE! Who the Hell is this human?! IS he even human?! No matter, I'll just finish this insolent brat with my most powerful attack!' **Acnologia mused before opening his mouth and charging up magical energy while Gohan waited patiently for the beast to attack.

"GOHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CAN'T BLOCK THAT! RUN!" Erza screamed out in terror. Seeing that Gohan still wasn't moving, she started to cry. "Gohan...please...I'm begging you!" She sobbed while Jellal was too terrified to say anything.

Meanwhile, Acnologia had just finished readying his attack. After flying back a little to a safe distance, The Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse reared back and fired the beam. As Erza, Jellal, and all the now ex-slaves all watched in horror, Gohan whispered one word that they would never be able to forget.

"Pathetic," Gohan said before raising a leg back and kicking the beam up into the sky, where it dissipated harmlessly.

**"WHAAAAAAAT?!" **Was the 'intelligent' reply that Acnologia screamed out in total disbelief. "My turn," Was the last thing that The Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse heard before it was knocked unconscious with a light touch from the Super Saiyan 2's finger to the face.

Erza, Jellal, and all the now ex-slaves were unable to comprehend what had just happened. 1 finger. That was all it took for their savior to send THE Acnologia out of commission. Hell, he really didn't even poke the dragon; in fact he just barly AND slowly put his finger on it! Everyone just motionlessly stared blankly with wide eyes as their minds overloaded and their brains just stopped working.

"Crap baskets, I broke them," Gohan said and face-palmed himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**And that's it for this chapter! Feel free to comment and tell me what you all though about this chapter. Until next chapter, peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HER HERO, HIS SLAVE**

**********DISCLAIMER: I******** don't own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail 2014, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**A/N: "GOZA" stands for the couple, "Gohan & Erza".**

**Chapter 3: ZEREF's Death Magic Is Useless Against Much Stronger Opponents, but if SUPER PERFECT CELL had Death Magic, Then Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Wouldn't Last For A Moment, Bakayaro (a.k.a. Ya Fools)! ...At Least That The Way That Killer Bee From "Naruto" Would've Probably Said, Or Something Like That. Man, Long Story Titles Suck, Don't They?**

Five minutes after Gohan landed, the now ex-slaves finally snapped out of their mind-numbing state of shock. They all blinking twice in unison before looking at the Super Saiyan 2 in amazement. Silence reigned for another five minutes before a certain scarlet-haired girl's voice was heard.

"Gohan...," Erza whispered in awe, although everyone else could hear her. Looking down, Gohan gave Erza a kind, gentle smile and told her that everything was going to be fine. Suddenly, the half-Saiyan found himself in the embrace of his scarlet-haired girlfriend, who was now crying into his chest. Wrapping one arm around her, Gohan returned Erza's hug and began stroking her hair with his other.

This was the most touching and heartwarming display of affection that any of the ex-slaves at the tower of heaven had seen since arriving here on this accursed island. Everyone was crying happily at the beautiful sight of the two lovers before them-well, ALMOST everyone. Jellal was so scared that he was having trouble choosing between either running away or just sitting there in hopes that the half-Saiyan would completely forget about him.

As luck (for Jellal, anyways) would have it, he escaped when another foul, dark presence made itself known to Gohan, whose facial expression suddenly turned serious upon sensing it.

"Well everyone, it looks like there's just one more person for me to deal with before we can all get out of here safely," the Super Saiyan 2 told everyone. "Also, does anyone here know what kind of ability kills off anything and everything near the person with said ability?" When he asked THIS particular question, he noticed a few of the ex-slaves' eyes widen in horror and despair. Before he was able to ask why they were so spooked, he suddenly heard hysterical laughter coming from the entrance of the Tower Of Heaven.

"THAT ability is called Death Magic, used by the one and only Lord Zeref! Hahahaha! Why, did something finally click inside that small brain of yours?" A surviving dark mage bragged cockily. The response that the young half-Saiyan said caused everyone to fall to their knees out of pure shock, disbelief, and/or terror.

"Well then, I hope you're ready to see him fall, because he's next!" Gohan stated firmly before dropping into his fighting stance. The dark mage started cackling at what the half-Saiyan just told him.

"HAH! Don't make me laugh! NOBODY will ever be capable of defeating Zeref! He's invincible!" The dark mage sneered at this boy's 'ridiculous' claim. The evil wizard wasn't the only one who thought Gohan's claim to be absurd, as everyone else there-Erza included-looked at him like he was insane. Gohan wasn't even paying attention to any of them, though, as he was now focused on Zeref, who had just made his way onto the island.

Only 2 people had something other than fear and despair in their eyes. One of them was the young teenager Future Gohan, who stood there with a scowl on his face. The other one was the lone dark mage just outside the Tower of Heaven, who couldn't believe his eyes. Zeref had been alive all this time?! Regardless, the dark mage was so gleeful that he was practically glowing. Before he could speak, however, Gohan beat him to the punch.

"So...ready Zeref?" Gohan asked, getting a nod from the smirking Black Wizard. Everyone else was now screaming at the Saiyan hybrid to run away while he still had the chance. Turning towards them momentarily, the half-Saiyan told everyone there that he knew what he was doing before turning back towards Zeref.

"I'll start...and finish this fight with this one attack," Zeref stated darkly as he released his Death Magic, which washed over Gohan at full-force.

"GOHAAAAAAN!" Erza screamed out in horror, only for her eyes to lose hope a second later when Jellal. "Idiot. Everyone tried to warn him that Zeref was unbeatable, and yet he still threw caution to the wind. Why should anyone be upset over his death? That pathetic fool should've known better." Even though he had swam too far away for anyone to hear him, the blue-haired boy did make a good point in Erza's-or anyone in Earthland's-opinion. At least that's what everyone thought, anyways, until they heard the booming sound of Gohan's finger flicking Zeref in the stomach, followed by his voice.

"You know, if you're that much weaker than I am, then you're Death Magic or whatever won't do a thing against me. If Frieza had your magic, then he would've been unstoppable, but not you, that's for sure," Gohan said with a smirk of his own.

Meanwhile, everyone on the sidelines, everyone gasped in such shock and disbelief that it rendered them all speechless and even causing some of them to pass out. They couldn't believe it! This mysterious, young teenager had just crushed all enemy forces in the Tower of Heaven, Acnologia, and now Zeref like it was nothing! On top of that, they'd just heard Gohan claim that Zeref's Death Magic was unable to harm because The Black Wizard WAS TOO WEAK! Everyone there, ESPECIALLY both Jellal, who was watching from afar, and the one conscious dark mage at the Tower of Heaven, paled in fear at the thought of ever getting on Gohan's bad side. The thought alone caused everyone's bodies to suddenly freeze up.

Suddenly, Ghost Nappa appeared from thin air and said, "Zeref got knocked dafuq out!" With that, Ghost Nappa dissappeared again.

Everyone face-faulted, though it looked more like statues falling, since the were now too petrified to move, anyways.

Erza was the first one to recover and speak, as she walked up to Gohan and pulled him into a passionate kiss as all of her emotions went into it. Gohan was stunned for the first 10 seconds before finally snapping out of his shock and kissing back.

Suddenly, all of the slaves snapped out of their funk and started hugging, jumping, crying, and cheering out in joy with all their might. Who is this kid that did things that were thought to be impossible, and how the Hell did he make it look so easy?! They didn't know, but then again, it didn't really matter to them that much either. What this young teenage boy had just done here today certainly mattered, though. Everyone-excluding both the remaining dark mage from inside the Tower of Heaven-ran at full speed up to Gohan and Erza, dogpiled them both into a hug, grabbed them, and repeatedly began throwing them up in the air before catching them. "GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN!" and "GOZA! GOZA! GOZA!" Were the full blown chants that everyone kept chanting/shouting/screaming out in elation for the next hour.

"I love you, Gohan, my hero," Erza said to Gohan, who, in return replied, "I love you too, Erza, my slave." Then they shared another long, passionate kiss with.

That day, a new legend was born.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That's it for chapter 3! Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. Until next chapter, peace out!**


End file.
